getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hayato Jin (TV)
''This page describes the Hayato Jin seen in the original television series and its sequel. For another version of the character, see Hayato Jin. '''Hayato Jin' (神隼人 Jin Hayato) is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Getter Robo and its sequel Getter Robo G, and was voiced by seiyuu Keaton Yamada (キートン山田 Kiiton Yamada). He is the pilot of the second Getter Machine, the Jaguar, which leads the speed and land-based combination of Getter Robo, Getter 2. Appearance Physically, Hayato has few differences when compared to his manga counterpart, posessing a tall, slender build with a narrow jaw, and long hair with a single bang hanging above his brow. However, his style of clothing is much different, wearing a long-sleeved red dress shirt with a popped collar, revealing a gold cross necklace containing an important photograph of his deceased mother. On another note, Hayato is almost never seen without his harmonica, which was another gift from his mother. Personality Compared to his manga counterpart, Hayato is aloof and nihilistic at first rather than homicidal and is best described as a maverick which was the main reason he did not join any sports teams despite his athletic abilities. He only follows Dr. Saotome's orders passively and was rather cynical at the idea of teaming up. Overtime however, Hayato became rather close with Michiru Saotome sharing the fact that they both lost their mothers at an early age and later confessed his feelings for her in Getter Robo G. While Hayato did not have a good relationship with his father after his mother's death, he remained rather close with his sister, Asuka Jin and always tried to help her when she was abducted by the Dinosaur Empire. Hayato also became close with his teammate Ryoma Nagare, acting as the sub-leader of the Getter Team and would remain his closest ally after Musashi's death. His hobby surprisingly is mountain climbing as he likes the quiet. With Musashi's death, Hayato became more social and even joined the soccer team with Ryoma. Abilities Hayato is one of the more intelligent members of the Getter Team, utilizing the Getter's specs in whatever way possible. He is a great pilot able to pilot a Getter Machine as well as a chopper-like motorcycle. History Getter Robo After the battle against a Mechasaurus with the proto-Getter Robo, Hayato's roomate Ryoma and Dr. Saotome recruits him to join the battle against the Dinosaur Empire. With nothing to lose, Hayato agrees with Musashi Tomoe being later recruited. Hayato would usually act as a strategist and sub-leader when piloting the Getter-2 although with a more cold outlook. He becomes close with Michiru as times moves onward in the series. At some point his sister Asuka Jin was abducted by the Dinosaur Empire and Hayato strove to rescue her even willing to give the Dinosaur Empire the blueprints to the Getter Robo as they wanted. When this plan was undermined, Hayato managed to snap Asuka out of her hypnosis. In the final battle against the Dinosaur Empire, Hayato and Ryoma were horribly injured and Musashi sacrificed himself to stop the army's advance. Hayato mourned Musashi's death silently while watching Ryoma call out for Musashi in tears. Getter Robo G With the New Saotome Insitute built Hayato joins the school soccer team with Ryoma as well as welcome the new recruit Benkei Kurama. With the rise of the Hyakki Empire, Hayato and the Getter Team pilot the new Getter Robo G. Hayato comes face-to-face with his sister again when she visits the New Saotome Institute as she had been turned into an Oni in Paris after her fiance was killed. Hayato manages to get through to her but Asuka is seriously injured in the battle. With this, Hayato vows to destroy the Hyakki Empire. Before the final battle, Hayato confesses his feelings for Michiru as he and the rest of the Getter Team destroy Burai and the rest of the Empire. Video Gallery File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボ全武装|Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Getter_Robo_(1,2,3)_All_Attacks|Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Advance Portable File:Super_Robot_Wars_Impact_Getter_Robo_All_Attacks|Hayato piloting Getter-2 in Super Robot Wars Impact File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボG全武装|Getter Liger in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Getter_Robo_G_%26_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Getter Liger in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Dragon|Getter Robo G Debut in Super Robot Wars Z File:Super Robot Wars W Shin Getter 1, 2, and 3|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars W Category:Getter Robo TV Characters Category:Getter Robo G TV Characters Category:Getter Pilots Category:Characters